Scamming the Final Fantasy Universe
by nfsmostwanted67
Summary: Scamming the Final Fantasy Universe parodies Bender's Big Score with the scamming, and Pretty Little Liars with the scammers hiding their identity and partially sending threatening messages, with all of the Final Fantasy Worlds getting scammed
1. Chapter 1

Scamming the Final Fantasy Universe

I:

Firion's Story

Guy is driving to a bar in Bafsk, which is owned by Leon Machowski. He stops for gas, and then a fake lottery ticket lands in front of Guy. He picks it up and cashes it in at the lottery office up in Deist. Leon calls Guy, but ignores his call. Guy signs fake forms, which are actually forms to "sell" a house. Guy gets all excited about the "money" he won, and then he goes to the bar and tells Leon about the "money" he won.

Meanwhile, Firion and Lil' Rascal are driving to Maria's place, while buying some Gatorade. Lil' Rascal finds it suspicious about a lot of people giving out personal info to people with fake petitions. Firion notices that a lot of people are forced to move out in Pirate Town.

"Yo, Lil' Rascal" Firion said

"What" Lil' Rascal said

"I kind of find it suspicious that lot of people are moving out of Pirate Town" Firion said

"While I was buying some Gatorade at the liquor store" Lil' Rascal said

"Yeah" Firion said

"Lots of people were giving out personal info to dudes that were making people sign fake petitions" Lil' Rascal said

"I hope that Maria does not give out her info" Firion said

"Let's go" Lil' Rascal said

Firion and Lil' Rascal go to Maria's place to keep her from giving her information.

At the bar, Leon is watching a show called "Night Gallery"; Guy meets with Leon and talks about the "money" he won

"Hey, Leon" Guy said

"Where were you, dude" Leon said

"I was at the lottery office cashing in a lottery ticket" Guy said

"Yeah, right" Leon said

"I got $5000" Guy said

"Let me take a look at the money" Leon said

Guy hands the money to Leon, and Leon sees the cash is actually counterfeit money

"Hey, dude" Leon said

"What" Guy said?

"This cash is counterfeit" Leon said

"That can't be right" Guy said

Guy takes a look at the money and gets enraged about it, and then Guy and Leon see the people with fake petitions, and force them to get out of the bar. The people with fake petitions refuse to leave the bar, this forces Guy and Leon to fight them. They successfully defeat the people with fake petitions. Leon finds a piece of the fake petition, which contains an email. Leon tries to identify the email, but does not show up on the databases. Guy tells Leon to try the government databases. The email shows up on the Government databases. Guy and Leon get shocked about it.

Meanwhile, Firion and Lil' Rascal try to stop Maria from giving out her info to fake ads, but they get their too late. Maria gets an "MP3 Player" that she won from "The Kahn Souphanousinphone store". She opens the MP3 Player, and gets ripped off for $100, because the MP3 Player turns out to be fake. Maria tries to get her money back, but she cannot get the money back, Due to saying "NO REFUNDS" on the fake ad. Firion and Lil' Rascal see Maria getting enraged and crying about the money she lost.

Later that day, Firion and Lil' Rascal meet up with Guy and Leon about the scamming that is happening everywhere, except in Fynn.

"What's crackin, Firion" Leon said

"Just Chilin" Firion said

"Did you hear that a lot of people are losing their money" Leon said

"Yeah, I know" Firion said

"How do you know?" Leon said

"Maria lost 100 dollars for winning a so-called MP3 Player" Firion said

"Was it fake, bro" Leon said

"Yeah, it was" Firion said

"I found an email from the people with fake petitions" Leon said

"Yeah, bro" Firion said

"Me and Guy got shocked it belong to some dude in the government" Leon said

"Did it have a name" Firion said

"Yeah, it had a name" Leon said

"What was it" Firion said

"Kenny Kahn" Leon said

"That name doesn't sound real" Firion said

"I'll tell you more in the morning at my bar" Leon said

"Why" Firion said

"It's not safe out here" Leon said

"Alright see ya" Firion said

Firion and Lil' Rascal go to the Fynn library, and try to find a man named "Kenny Kahn", but the name does not show up on the library databases. Firion notices that the name is somebody's aliases. The librarian staff tells them that the library will be closing in five minutes. Firion and Lil' Rascal leave the library.

The next day, Leon tells Firion and Lil' Rascal more info of the name "Kenny Kahn", but first lock up all the doors around the bar.

"Did you find more information on that person" Firion asked

"Yeah, I did" Leon said

"What did you find" Firion asked

"This person was a former Wild Rose Rebellion soldier and resembles a man we may know" Leon said

"Let me see the picture, man" Firion said

Firion tries to identify the man on the picture, but cannot identify the man on the picture. Lil' Rascal finds out that Fynn has been scammed, and the castle is being used for the headquarters of the man who is scamming the planet. Lil' Rascal communicates with the spirit of Emperor Mateus, trying to revive him. Lil' Rascal does successfully revive Emperor Mateus.

"Where Am I" Emperor Mateus said

"In a Life Room" Lil' Rascal said

"What happened to me" Emperor Mateus said

"You've been dead for 20 years" Lil' Rascal said

"Really" Emperor Mateus said

"I need your help, dude" Lil' Rascal said

"For what" Emperor Mateus said

"The whole world is getting scammed and losing their money" Lil' Rascal said

"How" Emperor Mateus asked

"Falling for fake ads" Lil' Rascal said

"Have you fallen for any scams" Emperor Mateus said

"No way" Lil' Rascal said

"Good", "One more thing" Emperor Mateus said

"What" Lil' Rascal said

"Are you related to Firion Hurtado and Leon Machowski" Emperor Mateus said

"Yeah" Lil' Rascal said

"Good" Emperor Mateus said

"Do you still want to take over the world" Lil' Rascal said

"No" Emperor Mateus said

"We'll talk later" Lil' Rascal said

Lil' Rascal goes to Fynn to meet Princess Hilda, then see Guy's house getting taken by one of the scammers. Lil' Rascal checks out the house when the man leaves, then finds a chewed piece of gum on the floor. He takes the piece of gum in a Ziploc bag as evidence to identify the scammer, then continues going to Fynn.

Meanwhile, Firion and Leon get informed by Maria that Fynn has been scammed, this forces Firion, Leon, and Maria to go to Fynn. They get to Fynn and talk to Princess Hilda. Leon notices that a lot of people are living on the streets of Fynn. A bunch of restaurants and grocery stores are out of business. They encounter Lil' Rascal giving the people entertainment by singing rock songs.

"Hey, Lil' Rascal" Firion shouted

"Sup" Lil' Rascal said

"I need to talk to you" Firion said

"What's this about" Lil' Rascal said

"You know the other day, right" Firion said

"When we were at the library" Lil' Rascal said

"I nearly identified the man who was using the name" Firion said

"Yeah, bro" Lil' Rascal asked

"Yeah, almost" Firion said

"But what happened" Lil" Rascal said

"The computer circuit's fried up" Firion said

"That sucks" Lil' Rascal said

"Alright, I'll see ya" Firion said

Firion and Leon meet Princess Hilda in the secret compartment of the old Wild Rose Rebellion hideout. Hilda makes sure everything is locked and safe.

"What is it that you want to talk about" Firion said

"About Fynn Castle" Hilda said

"What happened to Fynn Castle" Emperor Mateus said

"How did you get in here" Hilda said

"Mateus, I thought I killed you" Firion said

"I was revived" Emperor Mateus said

"By whom" Leon said

"Lil' Rascal revived me, but don't worry I'm not here for revenge" Emperor Mateus said

"You're not" Firion said

"I hear this world is getting scammed by scammers" Emperor Mateus said

"How did you know that" Leon said

"Lil' Rascal told me that" Emperor Mateus said

"This time we will probably need you" Firion said

"For what" Emperor Mateus said

"You know, If we need to fight" Firion said

"Sure, no problem" Emperor Mateus said

"Alright" Leon said

"Are we gonna talk about what happened to Fynn Castle" Emperor Mateus said

"Fynn Castle has been taken by those scammers" Hilda said

"How was it taken" Leon said

"Yo, Hilda" Prince Gordon said

"I'll have to tell you later" Hilda said

Hilda's fiancé, Prince Gordon, calls her to meet with Paul to talk about the plan on how to neutralize the shield of Fynn Castle.

Maria and Lil' Rascal sing a French pop song called "A Cause Des Garcons" to the people of Fynn. Firion and Leon meet back with Hilda to talk about Fynn Castle.

"So what happened with Fynn Castle" Firion said

"Somebody fell for winning a very rare video game console" Hilda said

"For how much" Leon said

"What Fynn Castle is worth" Hilda said

"That much" Firion said

"The video game console was real, but did not work" Hilda said

"This does not make sense" Leon said

"What doesn't make sense" Firion said

"How can a video game console be as worth as a building" Leon said

"I'm getting there" Hilda said

"You're not getting anywhere" Leon said

"Leon, claim down" Firion said

"Alright" Leon said

"Another person claimed that he won the lottery, and it caused Fynn Castle to get taken away from us" Hilda said

"Was Prince Gordon forced to sign a contract" Firion said

"Yeah, if he didn't he would've been killed" Hilda said

"I see" Leon said

"I know he used a fake name" Hilda said

"What is it" Firion said

"Noel Hicks Heng" Hilda said

"That's smart" Leon said

"Well, I gotta go" Hilda said

"Alright" Firion said

Firion and Leon overheard about how they are going to neutralize the shield of Fynn Castle. Lil' Rascal and Maria notice a car saying "KAHN K". They check out the car and the person in the car tries to run them over. Lil' Rascal somehow grabs onto the license plate and swipes it off with hidden screwdriver in his hand. Firion and Leon go talk to Lil' Rascal about knowing how to neutralize the shield at Fynn Castle.

"Hey, Lil' Rascal" Firion said

"Yeah" Lil' Rascal said

"Do you know anything about neutralizing shields" Firion asked

"I can learn how" Lil' Rascal said

"In how long" Firion said

"I usually learn stuff like in 24 hours" Lil' Rascal said

"Alright, see ya" Firion said

Lil' Rascal meets with Emperor Mateus to identify the license plate on which car it belongs to, while Lil' Rascal learns how to neutralize the shield at Fynn Castle by using the Level 9 Shield Neutralizer. Emperor Mateus identify the license plate from the car it belongs to.

"Hey, Lil' Rascal" Emperor Mateus said

"Yeah" Lil' Rascal said

"I successfully identified the license plate from the car it belongs to" Emperor Mateus said

"What car does it belong to" Lil' Rascal said

"A 1966 Plymouth" Emperor Mateus said

"We should try and track it down" Lil' Rascal said

"Hey, Good idea" Emperor Mateus said

"I'll make a tracking chip" Lil' Rascal said

Meanwhile, Firion and Leon go to Deist, and notice the exact same car from earlier that nearly hit Lil' Rascal, but this time. The person coming out of the car is wearing a Black Coat with a mask to hide their identity. He tries to shoot at Firion and Leon with an AK-47, this forces Leon to get his Dad's Shotgun, which makes Black Coat retreat and drive away. Firion notices a sword with a biker chain looking handle and a skull called the Trance Chain Sword, which is stronger than the Wild Rose sword. Firion takes the sword with him secretly into his car, without Leon knowing.

"That was the same car that tried to hit Lil' Rascal" Leon said

"I know" Firion said

"Let's go meet Lil' Rascal" Leon said

"Alright, let's go" Firion said

Firion and Leon go to Lil' Rascal's place down in Salamand, while Emperor Mateus goes out to find the '66 Plymouth to put the tracking device that Lil' Rascal made in order to find the secret headquarters of Black Coat. Emperor Mateus sees the '66 Plymouth and successfully put the tracking device on the car. Firion and Leon get to Salamand to meet with Lil' Rascal to talk about Black Coat.

"Hey, Lil' Rascal" Firion said

"Hey, what's happenin" Lil' Rascal said

"No time, bro" Firion said

Firion and Leon seal the curtains and lock the doors in order to talk about Black Coat, while Maria is hearing and dancing to her favorite song "I Can't Wait" by Nu Shooz. Lil' Rascal recognizes Black Coat from another place, while Firion is talking about him.

"Hey, Firion" Lil' Rascal said

"What" Firion Said?

"Was there a mask that resembles Leon" Lil' Rascal said

"Wait, you know about this" Leon said

Lil' Rascal reveals about Black Coat wearing a "Leon" mask, who nearly hit him with a lead pipe

"Can you describe Black Coat?" Leon asked

"He was wearing some black shorts, Led Zeppelin shirt, and a black coat" Lil' Rascal said

"Were you able to see his face" Leon said

"But there was the mask that I told you about" Lil' Rascal said

"That mask you said that looks like Leon" Firion said

"So what happened that night" Leon said

"Black Coat tried to sell me some meth" Lil' Rascal said

"For how much" Firion said

"About $15 a bag" Lil' Rascal said

"What did his voice sound like?" Leon asked

"He sounded like a drug dealer" Lil' Rascal said

"What was his name" Firion said

"I didn't catch his name" Lil' Rascal said

"You didn't catch his name" Leon said

"That dude never told me his name" Lil' Rascal said

"He's trying to keep his identity secret" Firion said

"Plus, me and Emperor Mateus put a tracking device on that car" Lil' Rascal said

"Damn, Rascal, you're smart at this stuff" Leon said

"Well, I need some sleep" Lil' Rascal said

"Alright, see ya" Firion said

The next day, the people of Fynn try to neutralize the shield of Fynn Castle. This plan fails due to the people of Fynn having a Level 6 Shield Neutralizer.

Meanwhile, Black Coat plans to assassinate Firion and Leon by hiring two henchmen owning Assault Rifles, who are wearing Dark Knight Attire.

"Hey" The Anonymous Person said

"Yes, Master" Lily said

"Can you call the Dark Knights in here" The Anonymous Person said

Lily calls the Dark Knights into The Anonymous Person's throne, and then the Anonymous Person gives the Dark Knights some bullets for their Assault Rifles.

"Plus, Can you assassinate two men for me" The Anonymous Person said

Emperor Mateus and Lil' Rascal successfully finds the headquarters of Black Coat, they encounter the Dark Knights. Lil' Rascal knocks out both the Dark Knights, then finds the pictures of Firion and Leon. He begins to suspect that Black Coat is planning to kill Firion and Leon.

Back at Altair, Firion and Leon are going to Gatrea; they notice Maria running away from "reporters" holding cameras, while she is hearing "National Disgrace" by Atmosphere. This forces Firion and Leon to fight the "reporters". They successfully defeat the "reporters", and then Firion and Leon find out Paul has been killed by anonymous person. They find evidence of Paul's murder in the camera. Leon notices that one of the "reporters" wanted to escape Black Coat's dirty work. Firion and Leon go to their underground bar to watch the murder of Paul.

Meanwhile, Lil' Rascal and Emperor Mateus break the shield of Fynn by disabling the shield's control panel by breaking it with an ax, and then Emperor Mateus takes a weapon called Mishi Malice, which is more powerful than the Mateus Malice. They go to infiltrate the headquarters of Black Coat. Emperor Mateus notices that his young half-brother is being held for slavery and gets him out.

"Brother, is that you" Jim said

"Yes, it me" Emperor Mateus said

"I thought you were dead" Jim said

"I was actually dead" Emperor Mateus said

"You were" Jim said

"Yeah, now let's get you outta of here" Emperor Mateus said

Emperor Mateus gives Jim his Mateus Malice to fight Black Coat's soldiers; they successfully kill most of Black Coat's soldiers. They encounter two people wearing Black Coats, in which they are wearing the same attire. They fight Black Coat #1, while the real Black Coat flees his headquarters. The trio successfully defeats Black Coat #1; they remove the "Leon" mask off Black Coat #1, who is revealed to be Lily. They take Lily to Lil' Rascal's place and interrogate her.

Meanwhile, Firion watches the video of Paul's murder and then he takes a stretch. Firion notices the part where Paul arrives to Black Coat's headquarters, this occurred at 9:30 in the night. Firion calls Leon to see the murder.

"Hey, Leon" Firion said

"Yeah" Leon said

"I want you to take a look at this" Firion said

"Yeah, I notice that Paul is entering Black Coat's headquarters" Leon said

"Let's find out what's gonna happen" Firion said

Back at Lil' Rascal's place, Emperor Mateus interrogates Lily about some information on whom she is working for. They first hear tie her up to a chair and hear "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH! 3.

"Where Am I" Lily said

"You're in Lil' Rascal's place" Emperor Mateus said

"Lil' Rascal, which sounds familiar" Lily said

"Hey, Mateus" Lil' Rascal said

"Yeah" Emperor Mateus said

"I got the lie detector set up" Lil' Rascal said

"Alright" Emperor Mateus said

"Hey, Emperor Mateus" Lil' Rascal said

"What do you need?" Emperor Mateus said

"You need any coffee" Lil' Rascal said

"Yeah, sure" Emperor Mateus said

Lil' Rascal goes to Firion's place for some coffee; he notices that Black Coat is planning a move on him. He gets his Electrical Shotgun ready to use against Black Coat. Lil' Rascal is forced to fight Black Coat. Firion sees Lil' Rascal fighting Black Coat, then he gets Trance Chain Sword to use against him, but he retreats. Firion shows Lil' Rascal the video on Paul's murder, then notices something grabbing Paul and spitting out the same gum that Lil' Rascal found at Guy's house. Firion comes up an idea to go to a DNA Lab up in Gatrea to identify the salvia on the gum, in which Lil' Rascal has kept the gum fresh for two days.

Meanwhile, Emperor Mateus and Jim Mateus interrogate Lily, with the lie detector that Lil' Rascal got from the abandoned police station in Paloom.

"Alright, we're gonna interrogate you now" Emperor Mateus said

"Alright" Lily said

"What's your name?" Emperor Mateus said

"Lily Ayala" Lily said

"Who do you work for?" Jim said

"A group called The Scamming Team" Lily said

"What are they up to?" Emperor Mateus said

"They are trying to take money from other planets" Lily said

"How" Jim said

"I Don't Know" Lily said

"You don't know" Emperor Mateus said

"I really don't know" Lily said

"The lie detector says she doesn't really know" Jim said

"Can you put some music on" Lily said

"Like what type" Jim said

"Any kind" Lily said

Jim puts on "Skinnyman" by Static-X, and Lily does not know about Rock music. She begins to like the music that Jim puts on. Emperor Mateus gets his new Mishi Malice and put an Absorbent Health Power Magic on his Mishi Malice, including Jim's Mateus Malice.

Back at Firion's place, Firion and Lil' Rascal go to the DNA Lab in Gatrea, they have Leon take care of Maria. Firion and Lil' Rascal drive over to the DNA Lab, they noticed that they are being followed by Black Coat. They lure Black Coat into the ocean, but he somehow escapes out of his car. Firion and Lil' Rascal successfully get to the DNA Lab, they immediately identify the saliva on the gum. It comes up as Mr. Mogul, Firion now recognizes the man on the picture that Leon showed him. Emperor Mateus contacts Lil' Rascal about the group Lily works for.

"Yo, Lil' Rascal" Emperor Mateus said

"What happened" Lil' Rascal said

"We found out who Lily is working for" Emperor Mateus said

"Who are they" Lil' Rascal asked

"They are group called The Scamming Team" Emperor Mateus said

"What else did Lily say" Lil' Rascal said

"They are planning on taking the money to another planet" Emperor Mateus said

"How" Lil' Rascal said

"Who's Lily" Firion said

"She is a decoy of the real Black Coat" Lil' Rascal said

"Was she wearing the same outfit" Firion said

"Yeah, only she had a skirt" Lil' Rascal said

"I'll be back" Firion said

"So how will they take the money to another planet" Lil' Rascal said

"I don't know" Emperor Mateus said

"I'll get back to you, later" Lil' Rascal said

"Alright" Emperor Mateus said

Firion and Lil' Rascal go back their place to meet with Leon to talk about Black Coat, on the way back. They encounter the Dark Knights; Firion uses his Trance Chain Sword against them and they are forced to retreat. Lil' Rascal puts on "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by The Clash.

Meanwhile, Leon and Maria are rapping random stuff about the people that scamming the planet using beats from "Brooklyn's Finest". Emperor Mateus visits Leon and Maria to talk about the information that Lily gave to him. They invite Emperor Mateus in and Leon locks all the doors and windows.

"Hey, Leon" Emperor Mateus said

"Yeah" Leon said

"We captured one of the scammers" Emperor Mateus said

"What's his name" Leon said

"It's a girl" Emperor Mateus said

"What the f***" Leon said

"She was a decoy of the real Black Coat" Emperor Mateus said

"Really" Leon said

"Yeah, dude" Emperor Mateus said

"How did you capture her" Leon said

"Me, Lil' Rascal, and my brother fought her" Emperor Mateus said

"I want to know more later on" Leon said

"Alright" Emperor Mateus said

Emperor Mateus leaves and notice Firion and Lil' Rascal driving very fast back to Leon's place, they talk to Leon about the man in the picture.

"Hey, Leon" Firion said

"Yeah" Leon said

"Do you still have that picture you showed to me?" Firion asked

"Yeah, I still do" Leon said

"Good" Firion said

"What do you need it for" Leon said

"Alright, we successfully identified on the man on this picture" Firion said

"It was a good thing, I actually kept the gum from Guy's house" Lil' Rascal said

"How did you keep the saliva on the gum fresh" Leon said

"I stored it in a Ziploc bag" Lil' Rascal said

"You're really smart at Forensics" Leon said

"I know, bro" Lil' Rascal said

"I'm glad you're my brother" Leon said

"You too" Lil' Rascal said

Leon and Lil' Rascal hug each other, they work together to reunite the Wild Rose Rebellion to fight The Scamming Team. They successfully get everyone who fought in the Wild Rose-Imperial War. Leon finds a weapon called the Noryuki Sword and gives his Longinus to Lily. Lil' Rascal finds someone's letter, which belongs to Lily, he opens the letter. It contains information about a dangerous portal that can lead to other worlds. Leon's cellphone rings, which is playing "Pinhead" by Ramones as his ringtone. Leon checks his phone, which is a message from Black Coat. Saying:

"I will kill you and Lil' Rascal" the message says

Leon replies back by saying "F*** you, I'll cut you up stupid b****", then afterwards Black Coat does not reply to the message. Lil' Rascal finds new Electrical Shotgun, which looks like a grenade launcher; he takes it and saves his original Electrical Shotgun for back up.

Back at Firion's place, Firion and Maria are watching "That '70s Show", which is the episode where Fez says "Mr. Sexy's Pizza" a bunch of times. Guy informs Firion that Black Coat has raised the Pandaemonium Castle from hell, and using it as his headquarters. This will force them to go the old Jade Passage again. Maria gets excited to kill the scammers, so does Guy.

Meanwhile, Lil' Rascal tells Leon that The Scamming Team plan to take the money to unknown world by transporting it to a dangerous portal that can lead to other worlds, which Leon knows about and knows how to summon it. This declares war for The Scamming Team

In the Pandaemonium, Black Coat manages soldiers to fight against the Wild Rose Rebellion and has an anonymous person to find Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Scamming the Final Fantasy Universe

Chapter 2:

The Scamming Team vs. the Wild Rose Rebellion War Begins

Firion, Maria, and Guy are going to the Jade Passage to reach the Pandaemonium Castle, in order to fight Black Coat. The Dark Knights begin to follow them to the Jade Passage, and then Firion notices a symbol craving of a true warrior on the floor. He takes the craving symbol with him, and continues walking. Emperor Mateus and Jim Mateus go to the Jade Passage to stop the Dark Knights from trying to capture them.

Meanwhile, Lil' Rascal and Leon meet with Princess Hilda and Prince Gordon to tell the info about The Scamming Team, they find out that Prince Gordon is missing and Princess Hilda tells Lil' Rascal and Leon to lead the Wild Rose Rebellion to fight the Scamming Team. Lil' Rascal has Leon to take charge of the Wild Rose Rebellion, while Lil' Rascal goes out to find Prince Gordon. Leon manages the soldiers for the war against The Scamming Team. He makes every soldier wear Noryuki Armor, which is more powerful than Mythrill Armor. Lil' Rascal tells Leon to be in charge of the Wild Rose Rebellion Army, while he goes search for Prince Gordon.

Back at the Jade Passage, Firion and his party rest for the night to fight Black Coat, they hear footsteps coming from the north. This forces them to hide around the Jade Passage. Black Coat's soldiers are passing by Firion and his party. He begins to suspect that the Scamming Team is planning to fight the Wild Rose Rebellion. Firion and his party continue to walk the Jade Passage until they caught by one of Black Coat's soldier. They get imprisoned and their weapons get confiscated by Black Coat.

Lil' Rascal goes to Kas'ion to find Prince Gordon, on the way Lil' Rascal notices the Pandaemonium Castle; he goes to investigates to the Pandaemonium Castle. He encounters Emperor Mateus and Jim Mateus.

"Emperor Mateus, what are you doing here" Lil' Rascal said

"Me and Jim are going to the Jade Passage" Emperor Mateus said

"For what" Lil' Rascal said

"To keep Firion and his party from getting captured" Emperor Mateus said

"Leon is organizing the Wild Rose Rebellion" Lil' Rascal said

"Like the old days" Emperor Mateus said

"What are you going to do" Lil' Rascal said

"Go to the Jade Passage" Emperor Mateus said

"I'll come with you" Lil' Rascal said

"Alright, let's go" Emperor Mateus said

Lil Rascal, Emperor Mateus, and Jim Mateus go to the Jade Passage to rescue Firion and his party; they encounter the Lily's Killer, who wants to murder Lily for "leaving" the Scamming Team. They fight Lily's Killer and successfully defeat him, then Lil' Rascal discovers he has invincibility. Lil' Rascal unmasks Lily's Killer, who is revealed to be Prince Gordon. Emperor Mateus notices a device that can control their minds, he removes the device. This reveals that Prince Gordon was being controlled by Black Coat.

Back at Fynn, Leon is managing the soldiers and plans to strike the Scamming Team at the Battlefield of Deist. The people of Fynn notice that the Pandaemonium has been raised again, they inform Leon that the Pandaemonium has been raised. Leon begins to think that Firion, Maria, and Guy went in there to fight Black Coat. Lily tries to remember what happened to her before she "joined" the Scamming Team, but can't remember anything. Leon tries to get some sleep, but discovers that he has an ability that can see what the Scamming Team is up to. The Scamming Team plans to hit the Wild Rose Rebellion at the same battlefield that the Wild Rose Rebellion will hit the Scamming Team at. Leon prepares the Wild Rose Rebellion soldiers for the huge battle against The Scamming Team.

At the Pandaemonium, Firion tries to come up an escape plan by pretending he needs to go to the restroom. Guy finds a knife and gives it to Firion. The guards check on Firion and his party, then Lily knocks out the guards. Firion and his party get their weapons back. They successfully kill most of the guards on every floor of the Pandaemonium, until Black Coat knocks out the party.

The next day, the Wild Rose Rebellion begins to hit the Scamming Team at the battlefield of Kas'ion, the people of Kas'ion help the Wild Rose Rebellion, and use cannons against the Scamming Team. Leon kills a whole team of scammers using his Noryuki Sword. The Scamming Team strikes back at the Wild Rose Rebellion by shooting arrows up in the air, but nobody gets hurt. The Wild Rose Rebellion kills the Scamming Team's soldiers. They begin round up the bodies of the Scamming Team and take their weapons for modification. Leon sends the weapons to Duncan Mitchell, a weapons specialist who can modify weapons and Leon's best friend.

Back at the Jade Passage, Lil' Rascal beats up Prince Gordon for trying to kill Lily, and then they enter the Pandaemonium to save Firion and his party. Lil' Rascal hears Black Coat beating up Firion with a baseball bat. Firion begins to feel no pain at all from his beating and he begins to stand up and beats up Black Coat. Firion removes his shirt to show off his abs in front of Black Coat. Jim makes a distraction for Black Coat by dropping a coin on the floor. Black Coat investigates on who dropped the coin on the floor. Emperor Mateus spears Black Coat to the ground, Jim gets Maria and Guy out of their cell, and Lil' Rascal heals Firion from his wounds. Black Coat knocks out Emperor Mateus with brass knuckles.

At the Wild Rose Rebellion headquarters, Leon has a vision of Lil' Rascal healing Firion from his severe bruises, Black Coat beating up Emperor Mateus while he is knocked out, and Jim getting Guy and Maria out the Pandaemonium. Leon finds a teleporter that can teleport you to the Pandaemonium. He gets to the Pandaemonium to help Lil' Rascal, Jim comes back to get Emperor Mateus and sees him knocked out. Lil' Rascal heals Firion's severe bruises just in time for him and Leon to fight Black Coat. This begins a two on one handicap fight for Black Coat. The fight begins with Lil' Rascal spearing Black Coat to the ground and punching him in the face. Black Coat fights backs with a Headbutt and pushes Lil' Rascal to the room where all the money of the citizens is. Leon punches Black Coat with an upper cut; this gives Leon time to take off his shoes in order to do Hell's Gate on Black Coat. Leon locks in the Hell's Gate onto Black Coat and this gives Firion the chance to unmask Black Coat. Firion unmasks Black Coat and he is revealed to be Mr. Mogul. Leon releases the chokehold and Mr. Mogul also known as Black Coat is bleeding severely from Lil' Rascal and Leon.

"How did you learn Hell's Gate" Firion said

"Lil' Rascal taught me" Leon said

"Yeah, dude" Firion said

"You didn't know that, Firion" Leon said

"No" Firion said

"Hey, Lil' Rascal" Leon said

"Yeah" Lil' Rascal said

"Right that you taught some mixed martial arts moves" Leon said

"Yeah, that's the dude who tried to rip me off for meth" Lil' Rascal said

"It is" Firion said

"Yeah" Lil' Rascal said

"His face does look pale like a drug addict" Firion said

"Hey, Lil' Rascal" Leon said

"Yeah" Lil' Rascal said

"It was a good thing you taught me mixed martial arts moves" Leon said

"I know" Lil' Rascal said

"You're a good brother" Leon said

Lil' Rascal and Leon hug each other and Firion gets the money from the room, Emperor Mateus wakes up after being knocked out for 14 minutes. Emperor Mateus and Jim Mateus take the money out the Pandaemonium, both Emperor Mateus and Jim Mateus hit Mr. Mogul. Firion notices Mr. Mogul moving so much, then Mr. Mogul summons the portal that leads to other worlds with Lil' Rascal and Leon getting dragged into the portal. This engages another fight only this time with Firion and Mr. Mogul. Firion weakens Mr. Mogul with hard punch. Lily arrives just in time to give Firion his Trance Chain Sword. Firion stabs Mr. Mogul with his sword and removes it out of him.

"This is for getting Leon and Lil' Rascal getting dragged into the portal" Firion said

Firion acquires powers from Mr. Mogul, which is the power of Eisenberg, a power that can break powerful objects, and The Guillotine, a power that can behead enemies. Firion tries to find out what has happened to Leon and Lil' Rascal. Firion plans to embark on a journey to find Leon and Lil' Rascal and goes to Paloom known as Pirate Town to find info about the portal that can lead to other worlds before embarking onto the journey. Firion learns that the portal can be used to import random items from other worlds and learns how to summon it.

Emperor Mateus and Jim Mateus take the money back to the citizens, while Maria and Guy help rebuild the towns. Firion leaves a letter to Emperor Mateus and Maria to know that is going through the portal to find Leon and Lil' Rascal.

The next day, Maria is reading the letter that Firion left and gets shocked about this. She goes to Princess Hilda and tries to stop Firion from going into the portal. Firion arms himself with Noryuki Armor and his Trance Chain Sword and goes to Mysidia.

4


	3. Chapter 3

Scamming the Final Fantasy Universe

Chapter 3:

The Scamming Team's Wrath is Unleashed

The Scamming Team plans to scam another Final Fantasy World, after Firion's world successfully retrieved their money from Mr. Mogul a.k.a Black Coat #2. The leader of the Scamming Team is enraged that Mr. Mogul is dead. He plans to kill Leon and Lil' Rascal after severely injuring him, but he does not know that Firion was the one who killed him.

Back at Firion's world, Firion is in Mysidia about to summon the portal that can lead to other worlds. He summons it and runs into it, and Maria is too late to keep Firion from going into the portal.

Leon finds himself in another world, where is he being taken care of by Prishe. He wakes up and Prishe is flirting with him.

"Where Am I" Leon said

"You're in Vana'diel" Prishe said

"What's that" Leon said

"It's the name of our world" Prishe said

"Wait, I'm in another world" Leon said

"I saw you falling from the sky and landing very hard on the ground" Prishe said

"How hard was it" Leon said

"Very hard, you didn't feel the pain" Prishe said

"How come I didn't feel the pain" Leon said

"You were knocked out" Prishe said

"That explains it" Leon said

"So what are you going to do" Prishe said

"Go outside for fresh air" Leon said

"Don't it's too dangerous" Prishe said

"Why is it too dangerous" Leon said

"The Scamming Team is trying to find me" Prishe said

"What did you do" Leon said

"I outsmart them by taking some of my money back" Prishe said

"Yeah, you're smart as my brother" Leon said

"Let's get out of here before they find me and I recommend you to wear some shoes because there a lot of splinters" Prishe said

Leon gets the Air Force Ones of Prishe's old boyfriend and runs out. Prishe and Leon go to Selbina to hideout from the Scamming Team.

At the Scamming Team headquarters, a woman wearing a Kangaroo mask with a pink dress and high heels is watching the whole world of Vana'diel, except the minor city, which is Selbina. A man who resembles Paul notifies Kangaroo Mask "X", saying that the Scamming Team is also known as the "X" Team, The man who resembles Paul tells Kangaroo Mask "X" about Shantotto, they plan to capture her and Prishe for unknown reasons.

In Selbina, Prishe and Leon hide in the motel of the "Sexy" Emperor, who keeps secrets from the Scamming Team, who is also his enemy; the "Sexy" Emperor gives them a secured room for the meantime, until Shantotto gets to Selbina. Leon and Prishe watch a movie called Psycho, the 1960 original version, not the 1998 version.

"Do you like old films" Leon said

"I've seen a silent film called the Hunchback of Norte Dame" Prishe said

"The 1923 version" Leon said

"Yeah, that one" Prishe said

"That version is awesome" Leon said

"I know" Prishe said

Leon and Prishe reveal they have so much in common; they begin to make out in the bathroom and play "Keep it Comin' Love" by KC and the Sunshine Band while they are making out. Prishe gets turned on by Leon, once he takes off his shirt because of his abs.

In the Empire of Aht Urghan, Shantotto is forced to escape due to the Scamming Team is taking over the empire. She successfully makes it out on time without Kangaroo Mask "X" capturing her. Most of her friends are scammed out of their valuable possessions except her. She goes to a club that is near the motel where Leon and Prishe are. Shantotto begins to rap battle random people in the club and beats most them, but she gets defeated by the "Sexy" Emperor, whose real name is Mike Levine.

A few minutes later, Leon and Prishe are lying down in bed after making out and continue watching Psycho. Leon puts on his pants and goes out for fresh air and the "Sexy" Emperor tells Leon about The Scamming Team.

"You're Leon aren't you" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"How do you know my name" Leon said

"Don't you rap" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Yeah, I do rap with my brother" Leon said

"Can I hear a flow of yours" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Sure" Leon said

Leon begins to rap one of his rap songs:

Yo, I'm Leon Machowski, I'm here to rap

I know to how reverse an enemy trap

I'm the coolest brother of Lil' Rascal

We know how to roll

We know how to chill

I got good style

Wearing cool jackets

With rock bands shirts

With some skinny jeans

And Nike Air Force Ones

Me and my brother know how to shine

No one can mess with us

Anyone try to mess with us

They going down big time

"Damn, that was good" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"I know" Leon said

"It'll be cool if your brother were here" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Yeah, I know" Leon said

"Where is he" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"In another world" Leon said

"Wait, you and your brother went through that dangerous portal" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Yeah, but I don't know where Lil' Rascal is" Leon said

"Do you feel like you miss your brother" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Yeah, I do and I don't know world is he in" Leon said

"Do you know how to summon the portal that can lead to other world" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Yeah, I do" Leon said

"Why don't try to find him" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"First, I got to help this world to stop its scamming" Leon said

"I'll help you" The "Sexy" Emperor said

Leon and the "Sexy" Emperor ally with each other to defeat The Scamming Team, Prishe calls Leon and wants to help to take down the Scamming Team. Prishe gets concerned that Shantotto has not arrived at the hotel. The "Sexy" Emperor asks Leon if he wants to learn the Dim Mak; Leon accepts the offer to learn Dim Mak in order to kill the new leader of the Scamming Team. The "Sexy" Emperor begins to train Leon to learn the Dim Mak using a dummy.

A month later, Prishe is still concerned about Shantotto and Leon has finally learned the techniques of the Dim Mak. A few hours later, Shantotto finally arrives at the motel and Prishe is relieved.

"Where have you been" Prishe said

"Hiding from the Scamming Team" Shantotto said

"What are they up to?" Prishe said

"They plan to take over this world" Shantotto said

"Wait, how did you know this" Prishe said

"I've spying on them" Shantotto said

"How" Prishe said

"I've been posing as a member of the team" Shantotto said

"What do you mean" Prishe said

"I stole a membership card, but did not steal their identity" Shantotto said

"How have you been entering and keeping your identity secret" Prishe said

"I've been wearing a mask of the person on the card" Shantotto said

"Really" Prishe said

A few minutes later, Leon and the "Sexy" Emperor plant organize an army to fight the Scamming Team; they call this army, The Shadow Lord Army, naming after the evil Shadow Lord. Leon trains his soldiers to use every technique he knows while the "Sexy" Emperor trains his soldiers to use Assault Rifles and fighting bare handed.

In the new headquarters of the Scamming Team, which is known as the Empire of Aht Urghan, Kangaroo Mask "X" plans to hire four henchmen to find Shantotto and Prishe. They plan to take over every empire and republic in this world, including Selbina. Leon hears about this through his hearing and sensing power. The "Sexy" Emperor notices Leon sensing the Scamming Team planning to take over every empire and republic. The both come up with a plan to warn every empire and republic about the Scamming Team. Prishe and Shantotto team up with the "Sexy" Emperor and Leon to keep the Scamming Team from scamming the empires and the republics.

The scamming begins to happen in the Republic of Bastok with a man falling to "own" a mansion in Kazham. The citizens of Bastok lose all of their money and their identity stolen from the Scamming Team. The "Sexy" Emperor and Leon go to North Gustaberg to keep them from getting scammed, which is the "Sexy" Emperor's hometown. Leon and the "Sexy" Emperor get there just in time to keep the scamming from happening in the town. A man gets a virus on his computer and his house is taken away, nobody else in the town falls for fake ads.

The Scamming Team arrives in North Gustaberg to take over the town. Leon and the "Sexy" Emperor fight the Scamming Team's soldiers and kill all of them. The town of North Gustaberg is forced to protect their homes and valuables. Prishe and Shantotto are guarding the town of Selbina to keep the Scamming Team from taking over the town.

In North Gustaberg, Leon learns that he, Lil' Rascal, Firion Hurtado, and the "Sexy" Emperor are the targets to be killed by the Scamming Team, due to finding their pictures on the boat. They take the pictures and the weapons of the Scamming Team. They flee the scene and the people of North Gustaberg take the ship and upgrade it.

Leon and the "Sexy" Emperor drive back to the motel with Kangaroo Mask "X" lurking in the shadows wanting to kill them. Prishe and Shantotto protect Selbina from the Scamming Team, and then Leon and the "Sexy" Emperor arrive back to Selbina. Leon figures why they are the targets for the Scamming Team, due to killing Mr. Mogul. The "Sexy" Emperor reveals why he is the target for the Scamming Team.

"Hey, Leon" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Yeah" Leon said

"Do you want to know why I'm a target to those people?" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Yeah, sure" Leon said

"I killed a couple of their soldiers and took some of my money back" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"How much" Leon said

"Over $600" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Yeah" Leon said

"That's why I'm hiding in this town" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"That's explains it" Leon said

"So what are you gonna do" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Nothing" Leon said

"So I'll see ya later" The "Sexy" Emperor said

"Alright" Leon said

Leon goes back to the motel to get some sleep, while he is sleeping; he learns that the Scamming Team plans to revive the former evil lord of the world, the Shadow Lord, to use him to destroy this world. Leon wakes up and tells Prishe that the Scamming Team is planning to revive the Shadow Lord to destroy the world. At first, Prishe does not believe him and Leon tells Prishe to hold his hand; Prishe holds Leon's hand and closes her eyes; she sees the simulation of it and begins to believe Leon. Shantotto comes into the motel room and she sees Leon shirtless. She wants to talk to Prishe outside privately.

"Prishe, can I have a minute of your time" Shantotto said

"What is it" Prishe said

"What was Leon talking about" Shantotto said

"That the Scamming Team plans to revive the evil Shadow Lord" Prishe said

"No way" Shantotto said

"We'll have to stop them before they revive him" Prishe said

"We're teaming up with Leon" Shantotto said

"Alright" Prishe said

Prishe and Shantotto team up with Leon to stop the Scamming Team from reviving the Shadow Lord.

The next day, the trio goes to the Shadow Lord's Grave in West Ronfaure; Leon sees the Scamming Team arriving to revive the Shadow Lord. Kangaroo Mask "X" encounters her enemies, who are Prishe and Shantotto, she has her soldiers to capture them, but Leon takes down the whole army of the Scamming Team. Kangaroo Mask "X" somehow revives the Shadow Lord and she manipulates him to destroy every town in the world and use people as slaves for their dirty work.

Leon comes up with an idea to think like Lil' Rascal, he uses his cellphone and changes his name to "A" and deletes of his contacts, including Lil' Rascal, to avoid the Scamming Team from identifying him. Prishe agrees with the idea of Leon using the "A" persona and she creates a lair using the motel. Prishe dresses up as Red Coat using Shantotto's Red Coat and Leon designs a mask looking like the Shadow Lord. This time "A" is the good team.

At the Scamming Team's headquarters, the man who resembles Paul plans to hunt down Leon and the "Sexy" Emperor for unknown reasons.


End file.
